Vampire to Elements
by JintaThePrinceofAnthria
Summary: Today, a new student is going to enroll in Youkai academy. Is he going to be good, or bad? Will he be able to handle what this school is throwing at him? Possibly not. First Fanfic, constructive critisicm advised.


Before the story starts, all I say is that I own nothing, other than my OC Alkemedes. If I owned Rosario Vampire, you would be see many perveted things . . without further ado, we shall start this story.

BTW, if I make any character act OOC, please tell me in a review. Thanks in advance!

Today could've been the most normal day for a young demon. Too bad it's far from normal for other people. He woke up with a large yawn, scratching his head. He looked around the room, and remembered he had to go to his new school today. He jumped out of his bed, which was made of what looks to be made of flesh, with slightly visible blood stains on it, and went to his dresser to get his school clothes. He pulled out his uniform, which was a green blazer with a black undershirt, with normal khaki pants, and black dress shoes. He got himself dressed into it, and walked out of what seemed to be a cave.

He stopped at the edge of the cave, and jumped out, falling down from his hole in the side of a mountain. He grinned as he landed, causing a crater to form beneath his feet. He yawned, and started walking towards the school bus that was waiting in front of him. Once he entered it, the bus driver spoke up.

"That was a nice show kid, makes it worth picking you up."

"Thanks, I just hope I'm not being a bother to you by almost crushing the bus." He said frowning.

"Eh, it's no worry. I'm just glad to see your okay after all these years Ally."

The boy groaned.

"I thought you wouldn't call me that anymore!" He whined.

The bus driver grinned like he always would. "Well, hop aboard and we can get you to the academy, I want to get off of work and smoke my cigar, since I was told not to smoke around you."

"Whoever told you that was right, I still hate the smell of smoke, and would literally want to kill to stop the smell."

He got onto the bus, and it drove away, the 16 year old chatting with the…unknown year old.

After a little while, they went through a tunnel, and after a minute or so, they ended up outside. The boy looked around, and saw a scarecrow, a red sea, and lots and lots of dead trees.

"So this is my home for the next few years?"  
"Yep, better get used to it. It might be a little crazy with all these teens hormones driving them mad."

"Glad I'm not one of them, or I would've found myself stuck like a caged bird."

The bus driver cackled for a minute, not noticing the boy leaving the bus and heading into the woods. The boy just walked along the path, yawning as he looked up to the sky.

"Nothing more beautiful than the sky itself…" he muttered to himself. As he just stared at the sky, he missed a warning that was yelled out, and got blindsided by a bike from his back.

He fell down face first, and luckily didn't sustain any critical injuries. He tried to get back up, but he felt the weight of another person on him, most likely a girl from her breathing, and the feeling of two round lumps on his back.

"Wait a minute…lumps?" he thought to himself as he blushed in realization from what was on his back. "Oh Kami…" he muttered as the girl on his back slowly got up, looking around.

"Where did the boy go to?" she said to herself, her voice the sound of an angel to my ears.

"You're sitting on me!" he half yelled. The girl jumped off of him and he struggled up, to look at this girl. His brain blinked and rubbed it's eyes as he saw that she had pink long hair, smooth pale skin, and to top it off she was looking at him so innocently. "Uhh…Sorry for yelling, you just startled me…that's all." He said bowing in apology. She blushed and looked at his face as he returned to his normal position of standing.

"Oh, you're bleeding!" She pulled out a small hanky and rushed up to him, then stopped. "Sorry about running into you, I have anemia so I was a little dizzy while riding, so I couldn't avoid you…Again, I'm sorry!" He blushed profusely. No girl ever apologized to him before, especially from where he lived. He smiled.

"It's alright, I'm okay so there is no need to be worried." He watched her look over to him all weird like. She leaned onto him and he caught her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a vampire." She then bit down onto his neck. He heard some kind of voice in the background of his mind saying,

"Ohhh yeahhhh." He twitched lightly and his sane self smacked his perverted self in his mind. He started to think rationally.

"She must have been low on blood, especially if she has anemia…so it's logical I should let her drink, at least until she has filled herself. I just hope she doesn't want to drink me dry…" He was lost in thought, and didn't notice the girl unlatching herself. He just noticed after she tapped his arm.

"Oh, you finished. Are you okay now?" he asked politely. She blushed lightly and smiled.

"Y-yeah…Thanks for not freaking out." She said smiling even brightly.

"My name is Moka Akishiya, what is your name?" He smiled a bit.

"My name is Alkemedes Okito. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Moka-chan."

She nodded, and gasped.

"I'm going to be late!" she then got on her bike swiftly and rode off, leaving Alkemedes alone. He sweatdropped, and started walking towards the school, mentally noting that this school is going to be fun.


End file.
